


Calling International Rescue

by Livelongandfangirling



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: AU, Brothers, F/M, Family, Gen, I'll update tags/characters as I go along, Thunderbirds AU, a random mash up of F1 people and thunderbirds characters, it's thunderbirds so it can't really be helped, not much susie/toto, sorry if this is really corny/cheesy by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelongandfangirling/pseuds/Livelongandfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people know who International Rescue are but they do know about the 'Thunderbirds' and a few dark people will do anything to get their hands on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add I have no idea where the idea for this story came from, but it was really nagging me so here it is, as I said before on my Life in the Fast Lane update I don't know how often I'll be able to update this since I'm starting uni in a couple of weeks, but I'll try for every week/two weeks. And if anyone has any questions about this story/characters feel free to drop me it in the comments and I'll get back to you.
> 
> NB - I also may or may not also post some related drabbles depending if people want to read them, I do have a couple written already

_July 2065 – Silverstone, UK_

“I must say Parker I am very surprised motor racing still exists!” Lady Penelope paused as the cars flew past to begin the last lap of the British Grand Prix. “But I’m very glad it does” According to Penelope’s father it had changed a lot from his day, but most of it was still very much the same.

“I believe Master Kevin would agree with you m’lady” Parker gave the smallest of nods. Susie crossed the line in her Williams to finish in third place. Penelope clapped in the most dignified way possible and waited upon her return.

“Speaking of the Tracy’s, how are they getting on with the you-know-what at you-know-where?” She tried to be coy when asking that question and spoke in a hushed voice, after all rule number one of international rescue was discrepancy.

“I’m afraid I don’t know m’lady, I’ll check in now if you’d like”

“Please Parker, that would be delightful” She smiled when greeting Susie with a gentle hug as Parker slinked off to the back of the garage.

 ***

“Thunderbird 5 this is Thunderbird 1, I have arrived at the danger zone” Jenson glided Thunderbird 1 around the perimeter of the fire to see if any nearby area was in immediate danger. “Thunderbird 5 send out a pre-evacuation warning to all inhabited areas within a five mile radius, we don’t want this getting any more out of hand”

“Copy that Thunderbird 1”

“And tell Sebastian to hurry up will you, he’s running late again” Jenson heard Nico laugh as Thunderbird 2 came into sight – it was very hard to miss.

“You called big brother?”

“About time you showed up” Jenson chuckled looking at his brother’s ship.

“Yeah, yeah. What’s the situation?”

“Most of the inhabitants have been evacuated but there may be a few more people trapped in the outer perimeter, I’m finding it hard to find any heat signatures ” Jenson flicked the switches in his cockpit to activate the heat signature scanner, but all he could see was the fire.

“Sounds like we need to put out this fire then?” He could almost hear the small smile in his brother’s voice as Seb gently put Thunderbird 2 on the ground.

“F.A.B. Thunderbird 2”

 ***

“Lady Penelope”

“Yes Parker” She turned from the frightfully boring Member of Parliament to her butler as quick as would be deemed polite. He led her away to talk in a more private area away from prying ears.

“Jenson and Sebastian have finished their mission in China and are on their way back to Tracy Island m’lady”

“Wonderful Parker, thank you. Susie!” The slightly younger Scot turned round grinning with the trophy in her hands.

“Yes Penelope?”

“It would seem the boys finished work earlier than planned”

“Oh wonderful, I’ll meet you at the car in a few moments” She rushed upstairs to get changed as Parker led Lady Penelope towards her pink Rolls Royce. She climbed in the car and waited for Susie who a few minutes later joined her in the back of FAB 1. “Cheers for waiting Parker”

“You’re very welcome, to Tracy Island m’lady?”

“Most advisable Parker”

“Certainly m’lady” As Parker drove off to find a quiet stretch of road Lady Penelope called into Tracy Island to announce that her and Susie would shortly be arriving (and to give Daniel some time to tidy up the mess he most likely had created somewhere).

“Good afternoon Lady Penelope, Susie”

“Good afternoon Kevin, Susie and myself have just left Silverstone. We will be with you shortly”

“I’ll let Dad know, see you later Lady P!” He politely waved and ended the transmission as Parker found the stretch of tarmac he was looking for. Penelope and Susie instinctively strapped in as FAB 1 drove down the empty road and took off heading for a small island in the South Pacific Ocean.

 ***

“Dad! Daniel!” Kevin called round the empty house; it only caught the attention of Brains.

“What’s the matter Kevin?”

“Lady Penelope is on her way with Susie, I need to let Dad know and tell Daniel so he can tidy up his mess” Brains laughed and clapped Kevin on the shoulders.

“Your Dad is in his study I’ll go and let him know. And Daniel is in the Thunderbird 2 hanger” Kevin sighed knowing he’d have to take the back stairs down to the hanger. “But take it easy your brothers will be back any minute!” Kevin rushed down the many stairs and entered the hangar frantically looking for his older brother.

“Dan! Daniel Tracy where the hell are you?!” He eventually found Dan (wearing a bright yellow Hawaiian shirt with black and pink flowers) polishing Thunderbird 4, as if he needed to as he had already done so that morning.

“Calm down where’s the emergency?” Daniel didn’t even turn to look at his younger brother, Kevin sighed again this time running a hand through his blond hair.

“Lady Penelope is on her way back with Susie, they’ll be here any minute!” The grin and colour faded from Dan’s face as he rushed upstairs leaving Kevin to close the deployment door to Thunderbird 4’s module and run after his brother who was now in the living room tiding away his mess from the night before. “Did you honestly think that all this was a good idea?”

“What am I supposed to do after a successful mission? Sleep it off like Jenson and Seb?”

“Boys…” The two brothers stood up straight and turned to face their father.

“Hi Dad!” They gave their best grin and ran off to dump Dan’s stuff in his room before Penelope and Susie arrived.

“But honestly though, you decided to wear _that_ Hawaiian shirt today Dan, really?!”

 

Christian sighed turning to Brains with both a laugh and a small sigh.

“What am I to do with them Rob?”

“You’ve done very well so far boss, but they’re always going to be like that. Nothing to worry about” Christian smiled as he sat down at his desk looking at the family photo of him, his sons, and Brains all by the swimming pool when Nico was down for Daniel’s Birthday the other week. Rob reacted to a sea of beeps on the radar system. “Nothing to worry about, just Thunderbirds 1 and 2 on final approach to the island now, and Lady P too” Christian looked out over the pool and into the sky and saw a large green dot followed by a smaller grey dot and the smallest of pink dots. Rob went over to landing control and pressed the buttons that opened up the swimming pool and palm tree runway. The ships arrived back with a loud roar whereas FAB 1 simply glided into the small harbour alongside the wooden walkway. Christian went out to greet them as Rob went down the hangar with his glasses and information pad.

“Lady Penelope, lovely to see you” She smiled as Parker led her out of the car along with Susie, who was carrying a large trophy and an even larger smile. “Glad to see you did well in the race Susie”

“Thank you Mr Tracy, may I put this with the others?”

“Of course, Parker let me help you with those bags” He bent down and picked up what he recognised to be Susie’s suitcase.

“Thank you sir, you’re very kind”

 

“How’s it looking Thunderbird 5, everything under control?” Jenson was now in the living room alongside Seb checking up on that fire in China.

“All good from what I can hear, but I’ll keep you posted Jenson” They got a wide smile from their brother acknowledging a job well done.

“Thanks Nico, good job from you as always” Nico began to laugh and pointed to behind Jenson.

“Good evening boys” Jenson’s eyes widened and he pulled up his suit from where it rested on the floor and he held it in front of him, his cheeks already a bright shade of red.

“Uh… Good evening Lady Penelope, Susie” Sebastian, Daniel and Kevin were all in stiches by this point as Penelope and Susie glided out the room also laughing to themselves. “Oh dear”

“I have to go boys, good luck dealing with him”

“Bye Nico!”

 ***

Nico was still laughing as he floated over to his holographic globe to see if there were any emergencies his brother’s needed to deal with. He had a picture of his family up on the wall by his bed reminding him of why he was all alone on Thunderbird 5, not that he minded it much because the ever happening emergencies seemed to keep him on his toes. And when that didn’t happen Nico would just watch the Earth go by his window and think all about the good things in the world.

“Hello, what are you…” He had spotted a large weather system between Malaysia and Singapore, it had thankfully missed Malaysia but the more Nico looked at it the more it looked like a typhoon. “This is International Rescue calling Singapore; do you have any problems down there? Looks like you have a nasty weather system headed towards you”

“Hello International Rescue, yes it looks like a class five storm, almost verging on typhoon but we’ve taken the necessary precautions should that not be the case”

“I’ll keep an eye on it from here and send help if you need it”

“Thank you International Rescue, have a pleasant day” Nico put the call into his brother’s just warning them to be on their toes in case the storm did turn typhoon.

“If it goes sour you’ll be the first to know”

“Actually second but we’ll take it, thanks Nico” He got a wide smile from Daniel which always helped with the whole alone in space thing. When the transmission ended he looked down at his feet and wondered if the world below would let him have a small nap and a spot of dinner, it wasn’t that much to ask.

 ***

“I’m sorry Christian but I must be going, I have a charity Polo Match in the morning, and I’m also looking through those leads from the avalanche in Finland you sent me” Penelope whispered the second half of the sentence so the boys didn’t hear

“Thank you, lovely as always to have you here Penelope”

“Any excuse to come and visit paradise” Penelope smiled kissing each Tracy son on the cheek as a goodbye before following Parker down to FAB 1.

“Home m’lady?”

“Home Parker”


	2. A (Rare) Morning Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot to mention that this is set in the TAG 'verse and not the original, sorry about that. (I've also updated the tags as well)

Sleeping in wasn’t really in any of the Tracy’s dictionary. So when Jenson woke up and was looking at his bedside alarm clock reading half past ten he shot out of bed and ran into the living room to call his brother.

“Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5, have I missed anything?” Jenson waited for Nico to appear on the holographic projector.

“Morning Tracy Island, nothing that I can see from up here”

“What about that storm in Singapore?”

“It stayed a storm, it created minimal damaged but we’re not needed, the authorities there seem to be coping with things just fine” Jenson sighed in relief and finally sat down. “Anything else I can do you for?”

“Unless you can tell us how to deal with Jenson we’re all good down here” Sebastian and Daniel laughed as they made their way through to the kitchen.

“Jenson, if anything happens…”

“We’ll be the first to know, thanks Nico” Jenson smiled, thinking about the prospect of a potentially free morning.

“See you soon Jenson” When Nico ended the transmission Jenson joined his brothers in the kitchen and sat down next to Daniel as Seb was dealing with breakfast.

“It feels like ages since our last morning off” Daniel hummed in agreement as he rested his head on the counter looking as if he was going to fall back asleep.

“Hey!” Seb lightly hit his head with a tea towel and gave Dan his toast and scrambled eggs. “This tastes pretty good” He carefully placed forkfuls of his own food in his mouth, if Jenson was being honest anything was better than Grandma’s cooking.

“If you say so yourself” They laughed as Brains dashed in to grab a few slices of toast while muttering something under his breath. “Hey Brains, where’s Kev?”

“He’s down doing some maintenance work on Thunderbird 3” Brains rushed off after the quick pause presumably down to the hangar to help out. Daniel stood up and clapped his hands together with a grin.

“Well, I’m heading down to the pool. Any of you want to join me?” Jenson and Seb chorused in agreement and they almost made the pool when they ran into their Grandma.

“Where are you boys going?” She was laden with mops and buckets. The three bothers shared a look and sighed as they each took a mop strongly wishing they were their younger brother.

 

“You’re very lucky right now Kevin” Rob entered the hangar and looked up at Thunderbird three; Kevin was still working on the number three booster rocket.

“Why’s that Brains?” He moved out the way and picked up his breakfast.

“Your Grandmother has your brothers on cleaning duty” Kevin laughed and wiped his hands on a spare cloth before sitting down at Rob’s table to eat his toast. “Don’t worry I’ll keep you down here” Rob smiled at the youngest Tracy and had another look at the blueprints for Thunderbird 3. Rob heard footsteps and looked above his glasses to see Susie walking in. “Morning Susie”

“Morning, aren’t you supposed to be with your brothers?” She asked Kevin.

“Brains and I need to do some work, what about you?”

“I’m bored”

“The head of security is bored” Rob laughed. “Can I have that in writing?” Susie rolled her eyes and looked round the hangar.

“Well I don’t really fancy cleaning; I’ll go see if I can find Lewis” Susie left as quietly as she arrived in search of her half-brother.

“Right Kevin, try going in the cockpit and see if that fixes your problem” While he climbed the stairs Rob sat down and finished his tea (which was now lukewarm and all the sugar had sunk to the bottom). He shook his head at his poor luck in the tea department and made a mental note to ask Christian to get at least a kettle put in somewhere so he didn’t have to use the seven flights of stairs every time he wanted a hot beverage.

“Right Brains I’m in the cockpit”

“How’s it looking in there?” They used earpieces when in the hangar working on the ships, it made a lot more sense than shouting over a hundred feet distance.

“Sensors are all showing green; whatever you did fixed it Brains” Rob could tell Kevin was speaking with a small smile on his face, him and his brothers saw their ships as extensions of themselves, almost like extra limbs.

“Is everything alright Brains?” Christian walked in also carrying a mug of tea looking up at the top of the bright red space rocket; he too loved the Thunderbirds just as much as his sons did, especially since Thunderbird 3 was his until Kevin was deemed responsible and old enough to take over.

“Seems to be, I might ask Kevin to take her on a test flight just to be sure” Christian nodded.

“I was just speaking to Nico, he says he’s starting to get low on supplies, sounds like we could do both if that would be alright?” Rob nodded and looked at his now cold cup of tea.

“Hey Christian would I be able to-”

“I think a mini kitchen would be alright, just keep it away from the ships. There’s some room in your office isn’t there?” Christian had this thing of being able to read Rob’s mind; it was very odd but in this case came in very handy. Kevin reappeared and thanked Brains for his work and left with his father. Which left Rob to plan where he’d put his new mini-kitchen now delighted at the fact his cold tea days were over.

 

“Dad can I ask you something?”

“Fire away” They climbed one of the backstairs from the hangar with led to the Tracy’s kitchen.

“Why is Brains called Brains? I mean he does have a name right?” Christian laughed and placed a hand on his son’s back.

“You have no idea how many times you asked me that as a child, it’s just a nickname he was given when he was younger, and over time it’s just stuck” Kevin nodded and stopped when they reached the kitchen, it was completely spotless and he could even smell the freshly used cleaning products. “Your Grandmother cracks a very hard whip” Jenson and Daniel were in the living room and Seb was out with Lewis helping him clean the pool. Kevin contemplated running off to his room before being caught by his Grandmother but it seemed like his Dad already had the same idea.

“You go down to the pool and help Sebastian” He sat down at his desk and looked at the family photo again; Kevin could tell by the back of the frame it was the older one that also had his mother in it. “Unless you _do_ want to clean the rest of the house?” That sentence was enough to make Kevin run to the pool as fast as his legs would take him.

 

Jenson and Nico were in the middle, with Sebastian and Daniel either side of them and Kevin was sat in-between his two eldest brothers with bright red cheeks, the five of them had just had the biggest snowball fight on record which Christian had watched on the side along with the boy’s mother. The holiday would have turned out to be their last, and also the last time they were a normal family. The sound of Rob clearing his throat drew Christian back to reality and he placed the picture back down on the desk. Rob just smiled and patted Christian’s shoulder.

“You’ve done a wonderful job with them boss, really. She’d be so proud” Christian had to nod and put on a brave face as his sons walked back into the living room with Lewis all looking in need of lunch and a hot shower.

“I’ll cook lunch today boys, what do you fancy?” Just then there came a loud beeping from the living room and Nico appeared in his holographic form.

“Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island, we have a situation”

“Looks like lunch will have to wait Dad” Jenson grinned and rushed over to the spot in the wall next to the row of pictures that would take him straight to Thunderbird 1. Christian just looked at Brains with a smile, so much for the morning off.

 ***

_“Reports are that International Rescue is now on the scene…”_

Penelope sighed with relief knowing that the latest disaster was being seen to; a world without International Rescue was a world not worth knowing about. She turned back to her files, she knew the avalanche in Finland had a fishy ring to it; she hummed in thought as Parker brought her afternoon tea.

“Everything alright m’lady?”

“I think so Parker, just something about the avalanche in Finland. Mr. Tracy is right in the fact something with that wasn’t right, I just can’t figure out what” Parker poured Penelope’s tea and then sat down looking over the files. Then a loud roar came from overhead and Thunderbird 1 came into sight as it flew dangerously close to the roof of the Creighton-Ward manor.

“Your father won’t be pleased about that m’lady”

“Neither will Mr Tracy” She returned her thoughts back to the files, there were names and pictures of all the people saved from the avalanche, and upon further reading one of them stood out more than most.

“What is it m’lady?”

“Valtteri Bottas was one of the people saved in the avalanche Parker” Parker knotted his eyebrows in confusion.  “But he can’t have been, there was a race on that weekend. You can’t be in two places at once. Unless…”

“Would you like me to put in a call to Tracy Island m’lady?” Parker stood up clasping his hands behind his back.

“Please Parker, as quick as you can.”


	3. Secrecy is of the Upmost Importance

“Lewis?” Susie had left the villa and was heading towards the pool, there she saw Lewis tidying away the sun loungers and side tables. He looked up for a moment and waved at his half-sister before continuing to push the last sun lounger away from the pool. “Jenson’s on his way back already?” Lewis just nodded and pointed to the table and patio chairs.

“Could you help me with those?” Susie nodded and shifted the chairs out the way so they could move the table first to behind a concrete wall which would protect it from Thunderbird 1’s rockets.

“I don’t know how you do this every time the boys go away” Susie huffed gently placing the table down.

“All part of the grounds keeping duties, I don’t know how you can drive a race car every other weekend”

“Touché” Susie smirked and grabbed two chairs and folded them flat and placed them on the ground as Lewis did.

“Hey you two, Thunderbird 1 is on final approach. You’ll want to get out the way”

“Sure thing Brains!” Susie called out and gestured to Lewis. “Come with me” She led him up to the villa and sat down on one of the living room sofas. “We should get a pretty good view from here” She looked up at the sky as the proximity sirens went off, knowing the swimming pool would be opening just as Thunderbird 1 came into view.

“Wow…” Susie had gotten used to the sight by now, but Lewis hadn’t because he had never seen it before. She looked down at her wedding ring and spun it round her finger, Toto though she was at the Williams factory in England, if only he knew.

“Susie” Brains brought her back to reality; she smiled at him and stood up. Lewis had already left to put everything by the pool back where it was.

“Everything alright?”

“Thunderbirds 1’s in-flight land proximity sensor went off, Christian wants you to take a look at the sensors and cameras, make sure no one saw the ship” She nodded and followed Brains down to the hangar where Christian and Jenson had just arrived from shouting at each other.

 

“What were you thinking Jenson? Number one rule of International Rescue is-”

“Secrecy! I know Dad I just-”

“If you know that, then you would have known to not _deliberately_ fly nearly 20 feet above the ground. This is something I would expect from Kevin, not _you!_ ” Christian stormed off and Jenson went to get changed and put his flight suit back in the access chute. When he went to get a strong cup of coffee from the kitchen he ran into his father and Susie, both of which looked a lot more relieved than they did ten minutes ago.

“I looked over the sensors and everything’s fine” Susie smiled and headed off – probably to call her husband. Jenson looked at his Dad who came towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t so it again, alright?”

“Sure thing Dad”

“There’s a coffee for you on the table” Jenson went over to the breakfast bar and took a sip; the coffee was his Dad’s way of saying sorry.

 

“So how was your day?” In reality she was only half way through her day, but the Susie that Toto knew about was just about to go to bed.

“It was okay, went to a few meetings, had lunch with Valtteri and did a couple of hours in the simulator. How about you?” Toto went into every detail about his day (down to the story about how he got a hole in his favourite pair of socks) Susie found herself grinning. It was how they used to be before her and Lewis got scooped up in International Rescue business. “I miss you” She sighed, not knowing she had said that out loud and had actually cut Toto off mid-sentence.

“I miss you too Susie” She looked over her shoulder and saw Christian; he was probably wanting to have a meeting with everyone to remind them all about the importance of secrecy after Jenson’s episode. “I need to go, I’ll call you tomorrow”

“Okay, I love you”

“I love you too” Toto hang up and Susie stood up with a sigh. “Everything alright sir?”

“Yes I just need to speak to everyone in the living room” Susie nodded and left heading for the living room and sat next to Jenson. “Right now you’re all here, there’s something important I need to discuss with you”

“The importance of secrecy, we know Dad Jenson just-” Kevin was halfway through defending his older brother when a look from his Grandma kept him quiet.

“It’s not that Kevin” All four brothers sat up and looked at each other with raised eyebrows, the fact they weren’t getting a lecture was a pretty big deal. “I don’t know if you remember back to the avalanche in Finland a year and a half ago”

“Yeah, what about it?” Daniel looked more than confused as to why they were discussing an old mission, they never really did it. After the debrief they’d move on. End of story.

“Something about it had always seemed… odd to me. So I’ve had Lady Penelope look into a few leads for me” Not so end of story.

“And?” Jenson leaned forward resting his elbows flat on his knees.

“It seems someone we know was rescued in that incident” Christian looked at Susie and she gulped as every eye in the room turned to her. “Not you Susie, but your team mate Valtteri” She sighed quietly before looking confused again.

“Valtteri?”

“Yes” Christian sat down on the only armchair that was left. “Since this discovery I have asked Penelope to also look into his contacts”

“Well?” Susie’s voice cracked with panic, Christian was still looking at her with a solid unbroken gaze.

“The Iceman, or Kimi Raikkonen as some people know him” Kevin and Daniel gasped; Jenson and Seb looked at each other worriedly. Susie stayed frozen, looking at Christian as he walked towards her with a slight sense of anger in his eyes.

“As in the guy that kept trying to ruin us, steal the Thunderbirds destroy what we stand for? I thought he was…” Daniel sounded horrified, and rightly so, but no-where near as horrified as Susie was. She hadn’t expected to hear Kimi’s name since that avalanche.

“Yes Daniel. And Susie’s brother”


	4. One Part of Two Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd release this chapter early to celebrate passing 100 hits, a massive thank you to everyone who has read this so far. Your comments and kudos really mean a lot :D

Susie had stayed locked in her room for hours. It probably wasn’t hours but it felt like it. She could hear Christian speaking with the boys about her. There had been a knock at the door a few times but she just ignored it and pretended she was asleep, but eventually the door opened and it was Lewis holding a key. The look on his face was similar to Susie’s – hurt, shocked, betrayed. They had no idea Kimi and ‘The Iceman’ were the same person, but now they knew it all made sense. Lewis shut the door and gave his half-sister the best reassuring hug he could.

“I can’t believe it”

“I don’t want to believe it” Susie’s voice cracked again. “What would make him do all those horrible things?” She started sobbing again and Lewis handed her a tissue.

“Do you think he knows, about us?”

“Probably, I wouldn’t put it past him knowing who he is” There then came a second knock on the door.

“Susie, Lewis. Are you in here?” The voice of Grandma Tracy pulled Susie off her bed and caused her to let her in. She was carrying a tray with two mugs of tea and a pile of cookies that Lewis had made a day or so ago. Grandma Tracy looked at them both with a reassuring smile.

“They’re just surprised” She was referring to her grandsons “But they trust both of you, what they know now doesn’t change that” She set the tray down and left closing the door behind her.

“Lewis” Susie went straight past sobbing and had thick tears running in streams down her face. “What are we going to do?”

 

“I know this is hard but we need to look at things with a clear head” Jenson looked at his younger brothers who were still dealing with the information about Susie and Lewis in their own way; Seb was stood by Jenson leaning against the kitchen counter nodding along quietly, Dan was gnawing on his thumbnail and Kevin was still slumped on the floor staring at the ground, he got on with Susie the best, she was the older sister he didn’t have. It was no wonder he was taking it so badly. Jenson looked to Sebastian, who finally turned around and faced Daniel and Kevin.

“Jenson’s right. We need to talk about this” Daniel sighed and faced the two of them; his ever-present grin now gone and replaced with large hazel eyes that didn’t really know what to believe.

“I know this is a shock, but we need to look at all the information we have” Jenson tried to take charge of the situation with his best ‘big brother’ voice.

“That Susie and Lewis are related to the one person that tried everything to bring us down”

“Daniel!” Seb raised his voice at his brother – it was the first time in Jenson’s life he had ever seen Seb do that to anyone. “Just because they’re related doesn’t mean they’re the same person”

“He’s right, if any of them had sold us out we would have been history long before now” Kevin piped up from his spot on the carpet now looking at his three brothers rather than the bright orange rug at his feet.

“I’m not saying I don’t trust them” Daniel held his hands up “I’m just… really surprised” He slumped down and moments later Kevin hauled himself off the floor and joined them.

“So what do we do now?” He looked at Jenson for advice, like he’d always done as a kid, his blue eyes wide with fear and shock.

“We speak to them, let them know where we stand and ask them where they stand”

“And?” Dan asked through hunched shoulders.

“Do what we do best, move on”

 

Kevin had offered to lead the way, he stopped at Susie’s door and stared at it thinking at maybe if he concentrated enough it would open itself.

“You have to knock Kev” With Jenson’s words Kevin took in a deep breath and scrunched up his eyes and knocked on the door. The voices behind it hushed and he and his brothers heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Susie who opened the door; she looked at each of them before pausing on Kevin.

“What do you want?” Her face was expressionless, all apart from her eyes which were puffy and red.

“To talk”

“If you are going to accuse us of anything then-” She went to slam the door, but Daniel – taking charge of the situation – stopped her.

“We’re not going to. We just want to tell you both where we stand and move on from there” Kevin stood and watched as Daniel got a reassuring nod from his older brothers. Daniel took in a deep breath before reciting the speech he had been muttering down the hallway. “What we’ve been told doesn’t affect how we view you both. We all trust you with our lives, and see you both as part of our family. We don’t want that to change and hope that you feel the same” Dan had made sure to speak to Lewis too who was sat cross legged on the floor. He stood up and joined Susie.

“You mean that, all of you?” The four of them nodded at once and Lewis and Susie looked at each other. Susie started crying again and tried to hug all four brothers at once, it didn’t really work but they all felt the gesture and what it meant. Lewis stood there awkwardly watching his half-sister not really knowing what to do with himself.

“Do you want some help clearing the pool out, I know Dan made a mess there again” Jenson asked.

“Hey! It wasn’t my entire fault, Kevin threw me in!” Daniel’s voice was muffled thanks to Susie’s shoulder but everyone laughed and headed back towards the living room. Jenson and Lewis went down to the pool and Seb and Daniel went to make Susie something to eat and Kevin just stood in the middle of the living room happy that his family was back to the way it was.


	5. Security Breach

18 months. To think it had been 18 months since everyone had thought he had ‘been lost in the accident’. Ha. What a joke. Everyone, even the GDF and the great International Rescue, had believed it. Just the people he had wanted to fool. He couldn’t have formed his plan while still ‘in action’ so to speak, so he needed to disappear to give himself the right anount time to forge his plan. And Valtteri had helped him with that; it was a shame he ended up getting caught in it – but that was part of his job.

Speaking of Valtteri, Kimi had called him a few hours ago and he _still_ wasn’t here, he would obviously have to remind him about punctuality. When he did eventually arrive he looked nervous, almost uneasy. He’d have to speak to him about that too.

“I-I’m sorry I’m late” Kimi just looked at him through his sunglasses. “It took me a while to get away I-” Kimi held his hand up and Bottas stopped taking, fixed his posture and wiped the worried expression from his face. _Good._

“The reason I have called you here” He got up out of his chair and took off his sunglasses slowly walking towards Valtteri. “Is because I think’s it’s time”

“Time for wha-”

“To initiate the plan” He stopped right in front of him, staring him in the eyes.

“T-to..”

“Infiltrate International Rescue and steal their secrets? Yes” He turned away, already tired of having to deal with Valtteri, and sat back down fixing his sunglasses over his eyes. “You know what to do. Now go”

“Yes sir” Bottas left his company and Kimi turned to one of the few possessions he had – a picture of him and his siblings. He leaned back in his chair, took in a deep breath and smiled, soon he would be ruling – no, owning – the world. He would have his family back, and the secrets of International Rescue would be his at last.

 ***

In the months that followed the revelation about Susie and Lewis, nothing much happened. Nico had his 25th Birthday and Kevin (finally) turned 17, and of course International Rescue continued doing their job of saving the world. And on top of that (okay so maybe a lot _did_ happen) Susie’s husband Toto finally came to visit Tracy Island. Kevin liked him, he seemed like a nice guy, but nobody could tell him about IR until their Dad said so. It kinda sucked but it meant the boys were in ‘Operation Cover-up’ until he left, which meant doing nothing but sitting by the pool and working on the tan, in Daniel’s words it was ‘pretty sweet’.

“Hey little bro” Speaking of Daniel he came out of the pool and splashed Kevin with a few droplets of water from the tips of his fingers.

“Was that really necessary?”

“Yes” Dan grinned and headed over to the diving board and dived into the pool with the skill and precision you would expect from a former gold medal winning Olympic swimmer, who had dived with just enough force to splash his younger brother’s toes. Kevin sat up (not really knowing what to do in retaliation, but he would think of something) but Susie and Toto walked into the pool area so Kevin would have to wait till later to get his own back.

“Hi guys” Susie grinned at the two youngest Tracy’s and pointed Toto in the direction of table and chairs away from the sun loungers. “I got that book you asked for Kevin” His face lit up, it was a book about comets that Nico had recommended to him and operation cover-up was the perfect time to catch up on some reading.

“Thanks Susie” Daniel continued on doing laps of the pool and Kevin became fully engrossed into his book when the unthinkable happened – the alarms signalling an emergency went off.

 

Susie looked horrified as Kevin ran into the living room and Daniel straight after, she had to think of something because Toto was already too curious of his own good.

“What’s going on?” He asked looking into the living room where Nico was briefing his brothers on the rescue. “Who are they speaking to on that holo-projector?”

“Come with me” Susie grabbed her husband’s hand and dragged him out of his chair towards her room. Sadly she had to go through the living room meaning he saw Jenson going down to Thunderbird 1 and Sebastian and Daniel down to Thunderbird 2.

“We might not be needed on this one Susie” Kevin said to her over his shoulder, his book now on the coffee table, and he looked just as worried as she was.

“Sus what’s going on here?” She couldn’t answer his question yet, as far as she was aware Christian was meant to deal with these situations.

“I’m very sorry about this” She opened the door to her room, pushed Toto in to stop him from wondering around like a curious kitten, and locked it before running into the living room to check up on the mission. “You’re in reserve right?” Susie asked Kevin; he just nodded watching Thunderbird’s 1 and 2 head off to the danger done.

“Don’t worry, Dad will sort it out” He smiled at her gently; Susie tried her best to believe him. She really, _really_ hoped he would.

 ***

The rescue was more than straightforward, Jenson and Nico told Seb and Dan what to do, and within five short hours they were on their way home. Although during pack-up Jenson looked really concerned, it couldn’t have been the mission, but what happened moments before. Daniel was threatening to doze off in the co-pilot’s seat, his eyelids slowly drooping whilst resting his chin on his hand to keep it upright.

“Hey” Seb gently nudged his shoulder.

“What?” Daniel rubbed his eyes and groaned.

“What have I told you about falling asleep in my ship?” Daniel chuckled in response and sat upright.

“Yeah, yeah…” He paused, the expression on his face matching Jenson’s before. “Is… Is Jenson alright?” Daniel had the same idea as Seb, although the conclusion wasn’t that hard to come to.

“Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1, everything alright over there Jenson?”

“Everything’s fine Seb” Sebastian shared a worried look at his younger brother; who non-verbally egged him on to do a little more digging.

“I was referring to you Jense, you looked a little worked up during pack-up, you okay big brother?” They heard Jenson sigh; his brows were probably creased in the way they were when he was stressed about something.

“Operation cover-up didn’t last as long as I’d like”

“Oh” Seb and Dan both knew what he meant, Toto had seen International Rescue in operation, how much they didn’t know. But their cover was blown wide open.

“Dad will sort it out Jense, trust me”

“Whatever you say Thunderbird 2, see you back at base” Seb knew his words didn’t completely reassure Jenson, but he liked to think he helped out a little bit.

“FAB Thunderbird 1, see you there”

 

“This is Thunderbird 1 to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land”

“Request granted Thunderbird 1” Jenson’s eyes widened, his Dad was always at landing control, so he knew something was wrong when Brains answered.

“FAB” He went through the routine of switching to a vertical hover and gently lowered Thunderbird 1 into its hanger through the open pool, only this time he exited the cockpit without bothering to get changed and ran up to the living room to speak to Rob and find out what was going on.


	6. Everything Will Be Alright

The best part about sleep, according to Nico, was dreaming. And in this dream Nico was falling, and he landed on something hard with a loud thud. Nico opened his eyes and realised he wasn’t dreaming, but he had actually been thrown out of his bed and landed on the floor.

“EOS…” Nico groaned and sat up throwing his duvet back on the bed.

“I’m sorry to have to wake you Nico” Her innocent childlike voice spoke through the intercom. Nico stood up and headed straight for his small ‘kitchen’ area for some coffee (it wasn’t really a kitchen, just a small machine that threw bagels at him). “Your father called, he wants to speak to you” Nico groaned, accidentally creating artificial intelligence was possibly the worst thing he’d done.

“You could have just patched it through to my room EOS”

“No Nico, he wants you to come down to the island to speak to him directly” Nico was halfway through getting back into bed and froze.

“What happened?” His voice was filled with panic; his Dad would only call him home in an emergency, like when Daniel had his accident. “Are my brother’s okay?”

“They’re fine Nico, but your father said that the security of International Rescue had been compromised” Nico cursed in his mind (because the last thing you need is an AI that’s an expert in profanity) and headed straight for the space elevator that would take him directly to Tracy Island.

“Tell him I’ll be right down”

“I’ll look after things here until you get back”

“Okay, just don’t take over and nearly kill me like that last time alright?”

“I’ll try and restrain myself Nico” EOS laughed (Nico still found it bizarre that she was able to do that). He strapped himself in and the space elevator lowered itself down to Earth.

 ***

“Brains! What’s going on?” Jenson ran into the living room and saw Brains and Kevin at landing control. Rob turned and looked at the eldest Tracy just as Thunderbird 2 came into land.

“Excuse me” He left with his pad heading towards the kitchen, he had the same tense look on his face as everyone else.

“Brains!” Jenson turned to follow him, but he felt Kevin’s hand on his shoulder so he turned back to look at his youngest brother, the anger and panic he felt now beginning to subside. “What is it Kev?”

“Dad said he wanted to speak to us” His voice was filled with worry.

“When?”

“When you, Seb and Dan got back” Jenson nodded and led him down to Thunderbird 2 hangar with a reassuring hand on his shoulder, they went down in silence and met Sebastian and Daniel on the back stairs leading up to the villa. Seb noticed the worried expressions on his brother’s faces and asked what the matter was. “Dad wants to speak to us, about the security breach” He nodded and followed them up the stairs when more sirens and alarms went off.

“God not another rescue” The four Tracy’s now ran up the stairs and reached the top just to see the space elevator from Thunderbird 5 come in through the roof. Their Dad had probably called Nico down so they could discuss how to deal with the situation, of course Nico could have joined them via Thunderbird 5, but given the stress Dad was dealing with he probably wanted his sons all on the ground. The four of them went up to meet Nico; Jenson leapt forward and hugged him just as he stepped out, completely forgetting the fact he hadn’t adjusted to Earth’s gravity.

“Dad’ll sort it, okay?” Nico’s words were always the most reassuring, and Jenson really needed to hear them because Jenson had no idea what he was supposed to do, even though he wasn’t the one in charge. “Come on, let’s go”

The five brothers all still in their International Rescue uniforms (apart from Kevin) trudged up to their Dad’s study and it was Jenson who knocked on the door.

“Come in boys” They piled in and stood in front of his desk and waited for the door to be closed. “So, we have a breach in security, Susie’s husband Toto saw us in action. What do we do?” Jenson, Nico, Seb, Dan and Kevin all looked at each other with blank faces; none of them had any idea (they really had expected their Dad to know what to do)

“Did he see the Thunderbirds?” Daniel asked chewing on his lower lip.

“Thankfully Susie got him out of the way in time, but he’s smart enough to put two-and-two together” Jenson did have one idea in his mind, but he knew that his Dad probably wouldn’t approve.

“We could always just tell him” But his big mouth went and said it anyway. Jenson shared a look with his father, who just shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

“It’s the only option we really have” Jenson saw Nico nod out of the corner of his eye.

“Do you want me to get Penelope to hurry up on that background check?” Nico asked. It sounded more extreme then really necessary, but given the number of criminals that had tried to get their hands on the Thunderbirds, Christian had always insisted how necessary it was.

“No need she’s already on it” He stood up and looked out his window onto the ocean view. “I guess that’s it decided then, I’m sorry to bring you down just for that Nico”

“It’s okay Dad, it was important” Christian nodded and sent his sons away so he could contact Lady Penelope.

 

“It was nice to see you” Kevin was the last to hug Nico before he went back up to Thunderbird 5. “Do you need anything else while you’re down here?” Nico shook his head and strapped himself into the seat.

“No I’m all good. I’ll call if I need anything” Kevin nodded and stood back to allow Jenson in to close the door, he didn’t need to because it was automatic but he didn’t trust sending Nico away until he’d done it himself.

“See you soon mate” They all stood back and watched Nico leave until he was out of sight. Jenson sighed and headed for his room to get changed, Daniel and Seb did the same so Kevin went through to the kitchen as he hadn’t eaten anything during the rescue – he always stayed in the living room to make sure his brothers were okay and ate when they came back safe and sound. Susie was by herself, her hands wrapped round mug of tea. Kevin smiled at her and went to investigate the contents of the fridge.

“There’s some sandwiches on the top shelf” Kevin thanked her and sat down, devouring his BLT sandwich in a few short minutes.

“Dad’s sorted it out by the way” He tried to smile at her with a piece of lettuce sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

“I feel like I’ve been causing nothing but trouble round here” She sighed, keeping her eyes fixed on the mug as Brains came in looking sheepish.

“I think Jenson wanted to speak to you about something Kevin” He didn’t even look at Kevin, instead he cleaned his glasses on his maroon jumper.

“But he’s getting-” Kevin went to rebut Brains’ comment when he saw his Dad coming down the stairs. “Fine…”

“He’s in your room” Kevin huffed and left the kitchen without saying another word.

 

Rob left as Christian walked in; Susie downed the rest of her tea and set the mug down prepared to deal with any of the possible outcomes she had made up in her head.

“Where’s your husband Susie?”

“He’s in my room, I locked him in” Susie instantly wished she didn’t say the second half of that sentence. Christian just raised his eyebrow and turned to go back upstairs.

“Bring him to my office” She watched him go upstairs and then started breathing again before going back to her room to retrieve Toto, he was (understandably) pretty angry at being locked in a room with no explanation. When she reached the stairs leading up to Christian’s study, she stopped and turned to face her husband.

“Mr Tracy wants to speak with you?”

“Where?” Toto was flinging in long arms around in frustration.

“In his office, upstairs first door on the right” He just responded with an angry sigh and followed Susie’s directions. Jenson came back freshly changed with Kevin following behind him.

“You okay?”

“Not really” She took back her spot at the breakfast bar.

“Everything will be alright you know” Susie just responded with a smile.

“So you keep telling me”


End file.
